


【祁张】墓志铭

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 被lof屏了，一人圈cp来嗷三开荒
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】墓志铭

“甲申以后，悠悠忽忽，既不能觅死，又不能聊生，白发婆娑，犹视息人世。……年跻七十，死与葬，其日月尚不知也。”

这里月光很好，站着两个已经死去的人。  
祁彪佳问：“倘若宗老也已经来了，怎么比我想象的更苍老憔悴？”  
“因为，”张岱苦笑着，回答，“我只是自称死去。”  
祁彪佳看了他一会儿，魂魄的视线仿佛具有真实的重量，就像魂魄本身似乎也真切地存在，甚至挡住了流风。他叹了一口气，伸出手，说：“给我。”  
指的是张岱刚写好的稿。张岱“噢”一声，顺手拿起来，递出去半截，想起什么，重新放下了，扭头去找火折子。翻翻找找还耽搁好一会儿，嘟囔着：“早知道，刚才不该灭了烛火，现在麻烦……哦，点着灯，月亮倒不这样好，也不该。”  
祁彪佳只是静静地等他，手稿烧起来了，慢慢地穿过阴阳落在他的手心里，这时张岱沉沉地叹了一口气，自嘲：“真是老了，絮叨。”  
接过稿纸的人平和地回应以事实：“你原先话也不少。”而后他低头，视线逡巡，看几行，便忍不住要抬头，瞥一眼，再接着看。张岱说：“你不要这样看我。”他起初不答，再按捺不得，才说：“我错过良多，总觉得不习惯，才想多看一看你。”  
张岱便没有话说。因为祁彪佳读得太慢，他等着极不自在，起初大概是想没话找话，出口就成了有感而发，说：“真是羡慕你，羡慕……死。”刻意的停顿以后，那个字咬得格外分明，它更像是一个古诗里的韵脚：津头送别唱流水，酒客背寒南山死。是上声，厉而举，激烈，干脆，而不像“老”，他已经亲身领会过很久很久了，所以格外清楚，老不在诗里，不是“风前几人老”，是消磨，是他，他自己，一个人，消磨了。  
他甚至现在还听见那声音，不知什么东西，用粗蠢的石块，磨他的肌骨，滋滋沙沙。那不是蚌中有沙砾的疼痛，蚌肉柔软，沙砾才会成为圆润的珍珠，可他和那石块几乎是一样的，他低下头，好像能看到洒了一地的粉末。于是张岱在心里告诉自己，如果祁彪佳问他为什么，他就指给他看，跟他说这雪白的不是月光，是“老”在他身上夺走的东西——竟然还是雪白的，这忽然令他很是骄傲，转念却也惋惜，当然还有更好的颜色，碧色的水，青色的山，碧色的叶，青色的松，碧玉，青天，碧血，青史。  
而祁彪佳没有问。尽管他不惯于说出那个字，却实在很懂得它的妙处，他踩着月光，声音轻软，而像是安慰：“时候未到罢，宗……宗子，你要知道，只是时候未到。”  
张岱笑了，说：“我还以为你要说，文章不朽。”  
“那是自然，我知道……我还知道你的骨血在史书里，可是，宗子，“祁彪佳露出一些无奈、却又坦然接受着这无奈的神色，“可是此时你想要的不是那个。”文章不朽，文章里的生命也会不朽，即此而得以长生，留下的是——他其实明白的——雪白的月光一样的齑粉。  
他改口叫他“宗子”，但依然不用那个字：死、子，这是同韵字，还有此时的此，也是彼此的此，再还有……纸与水。  
他的手上还拿着稿纸，扬了扬，还想说什么，被张岱截住：“你别说了，你是泉下人，不要笑我。”于是只好缄口，低下头，开始叠一只纸船，叠好的时候，身后有河水流淌。  
河水穿过张岱破败的书室，淹过他所剩不多的纸笔，干了的笔端不沾染水渍，泛黄的纸也不因此浮起，漂着的只有那纸船，渐行渐远。“你看，”祁彪佳说，“它会沉的。”  
“水里怎么样？”张岱忽然问，这是他第一次问起柳荫浅水的那个夜晚，  
祁彪佳想了想：“那时闰六月，水里很凉快，也……很温柔。”

#稿是《自为墓志铭》，开头也是。  
#“宗老”的称呼在《陶庵梦忆·祁世培》记的梦里，又《自为墓志铭》：“初字宗子，人称石公，即称石公。”（潜台词就是老了就没有人叫他宗子了呗）  
#子，死，此，纸，水，又名一个关于上声四纸的故事。


End file.
